


Steph's Request

by dinahlanced



Category: Batman - All Media Types, Detective Comics (Comics)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-23
Updated: 2018-03-23
Packaged: 2019-04-07 00:12:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 525
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14068650
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dinahlanced/pseuds/dinahlanced
Summary: “Wait, Ivy, I only came here to ask you a question,” She shouted. “I’m not here to fight you.”





	Steph's Request

Spoiler was standing out in front of Poison Ivy’s newest hideout; an old abandoned rundown botanical garden in the East End of Gotham.

She breathed in the scents of flowers and plants that wafted over the air from the botanical garden. Hints of roses and chrysanthemum stuck out to her. This was crazy. She was out of her mind, what was she thinking coming here? Spoiler and Poison Ivy weren’t really on the best of terms, but Stephanie had a mission to complete here.

She walked forward towards the entrance of the garden; does she knock or walk right in? Walk right in she decides.

A Mistake.

As soon as she stepped foot in the door, Ivy’s plants were on her and ready for attack.

She should have knocked.

Spoiler dodged the plant attacking from her left, and parried away from the plants attacking her from her front. She couldn’t see where Ivy was, all she could see was vine after vine coming towards her. She dodged left again, and did a back handspring over some vines, landing in a defensive position to counter the plants now coming to attack her from the right and from behind.

“Wait, Ivy, I only came here to ask you a question,” She shouted. “I’m not here to fight you.”

“Oh really?” She heard Ivy’s voice come from out of the plants. “Am I supposed to believe that a Bat would just come into my place with no intentions of fighting me? Do you think I’m stupid?”

No. Steph didn’t think she was stupid for the record. Predictable, but not stupid.

Another plant came out her to the left. Ivy had a pattern for attacking.

Left, right, left again, then a frontal attack, then right and from behind.

She dodged, and kicked, and flipped over the plants in a quick succession of movements that had taken her months to master.

She landed in front of Poison Ivy. She only had seconds to act before her plants would be on her again.

“Ivy! Can you watch my plants for me?”

“What?” Came Ivy’s stunned reply.

Her plants had slowed their attack.

Spoiler spoke “I’m going out of town for a few days and I need someone to watch my plants. I figured with you being the Queen of the Green that maybe you could do me a solid?” 

“Why don’t you get one of you Bat friends to watch them?” Ivy replied. Her plants had stopped attacking.

“Last time I asked Red Robin to watch my plants he forgot and killed them all.”

“Please” Stephanie spoke again. “I’ll only be gone for a few days. I’ll drop them off Tuesday and come pick them up Saturday.” “Please.” Spoiler pleaded again.

Poison Ivy stared at her with a questioning look on her face. She was trying to decide whether this were a trap or an actual genuine request from the masked vigilante in front of her.

“All right.” Victory! “I’ll do it. I’ll take care of your plants. But only if you do me a favor as well.”

“Okay, what favor?” Spoiler asked.

“Never ever come here again.”

“Hmm. Alright. Deal.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading, I hope you enjoyed.  
> Constructive criticism is always appreciated.


End file.
